


Prompt: Big Bad Wolf

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Dean have a stand off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Big Bad Wolf

Derek struggled against his chains. “Calm down Big Bad wolf, wouldn’t want anything to happen to little red.” Derek growled at the hunter. Dean frowned, “Tell me where Sam and Cas are and I won’t hurt you or little red.” Derek glared. “I told you, I don’t know about them, my pack has been busy with other thing.” Dean glared. “Look that sheriff said you were the only thing abnormal around here.” He grabbed Derek’s hair pulling it so he looked at Dean. “Where are my loved ones?”

Derek shook off Dean’s hand. “I told you everything I know, now if you would set me free maybe I could help you find them.” Dean shook his head. “Not on your life Big Bad, do I look stupid to you.” Derek smirked, “You said it, not me.” Dean spun around and punched the werewolf in the jaw. “Start talking before I start splitting hairs.” Derek growled and fought harder against his chains. “I know nothing, believe me.” Dean frowned and grabbed for the key to the chains. “You’re helping me find my friends or I’ll shoot you.” Derek frowned but nodded. 


End file.
